Haile Selassie
|cidadenatal=Ejersa Goro, 20px Império Etíope |morte = |cidademorte =Adis Abeba, 20px Império Etíope |sepultamento=Catedral da Santíssima Trindade |assinatura = }} Haile Selassie GCTE • GCBTO (também grafado ; em ge'ez: ኃይለ፡ ሥላሴ, "Poder da Trindade"Gates, Henry Louis and Appiah, Anthony. Africana: The Encyclopedia of the African and African American Experience. 1999, page 902.; Ejersa Goro, 23 de julho de 1892 – Adis Abeba, 27 de agosto de 1975), nascido Tafari Makonnen e posteriormente conhecido como Ras Tafari, foi regente da Etiópia de 1916 a 1930 e imperador daquele país de 1930 a 1974. Herdeiro duma dinastia cujas origens remontam historicamente ao século XIII e, tradicionalmente, até o Rei Salomão e a Rainha de Sabá, Haile Selassie é uma figura crucial na história da Etiópia e da África.Erlich, Haggai. The Cross and the River: Ethiopia, Egypt, and the Nile. 2002, page 192.Murrell, Nathaniel Samuel and Spencer, William David and McFarlane, Adrian Anthony. Chanting Down Babylon: The Rastafari Reader. 1998, page 148. É considerado o símbolo religioso do Deus encarnado, entre os adeptos do movimento rastafári, que conta com aproximadamente 800.000 seguidores atualmente. Barrett, Leonard E. Sr (1997) The Rastafarians. Boston: Beacon Press. Os rastafáris também o chamam de H.I.M., sigla em inglês para "Sua Majestade Imperial" (His Imperial Majesty), Jah, Ras Tafari e Jah Rastafari. Durante o seu governo, a repressão a diversas rebeliões entre as raças que compõem a Etiópia, além daquele que é considerado como o fracasso do país em se modernizar adequadamente,Meredith, Martin. The Fate of Africa: From the Hopes of Freedom to the Heart of Despair. 2005, page 212-3. rendeu-lhe críticas de muitos contemporâneos e historiadores.Rebellion and Famine in the North under Haile Selassie, Human Rights Watch Seu protesto na Liga de Nações, em 1936, contra o uso de armas químicas contra o seu povo por parte da Itália, foi não só um prenúncio do conflito mundial que se seguiria, mas também representou o advento do que se chamou de "refinamento tecnológico da barbárie",Safire, William. Lend Me Your Ears: Great Speeches in History. 1997, page 297-8. característica que veio a marcar as guerras do período. Selassie era um orador talentoso, e alguns de seus discursos foram considerados entre os mais memoráveis do século XX. Suas visões internacionalistas levaram a Etiópia a se tornar membro oficial das Nações Unidas, e sua experiência e pensamento político ao promover o multilateralismo e a segurança coletiva provaram-se relevantes até os dias de hoje.Karsh, Efraim. Neutrality and Small States. 1988, page 112. Origens e ascensão Nascido, Tafari Makonnen, casou-se em 1911 com Wayzaro Menen, filha do imperador Menelik II, assim tornando-se príncipe, ou Ras, em amárico. Tafari significa, por sua vez, indomável. O neto de Menelik II, Lij Iyasu (Iyasu V), tornou-se imperador em 1913, mas foi deposto por uma assembleia de nobres, em conjunto com a Igreja Ortodoxa Etíope, por suspeita de ter se convertido ao islamismo. Assumiu Zewditu, também filha de Menelik II, que morreria em 1930. Mesmo antes da morte de Zewditu, Ras Tafari já havia assumido a regência da Etiópia (em 1917), e foi investido como rei (negus) em 1928. Finalmente, em 2 de abril de 1930, a imperatriz morreu, e em 2 de novembro do mesmo ano Ras Tafari tornou-se o 225º imperador na dinastia que remontava, segundo a crença, ao Rei Salomão e a Rainha de Sabá. Novamente muda de nome, para Haile Selassie (que significa O Poder da Divina Trinidade) ou, na forma completa, Sua Majestade Imperial, Imperador Haile Selassie, Eleito de Deus, Rei dos Reis, Senhor dos Senhores, Leão Conquistador da Tribo de Judá O primeiro império Iniciou então um governo que buscava modernizar a Etiópia, seguindo as linhas gerais traçadas por Menelik II: principalmente trazer tecnologia para a Etiópia e inserir o país no contexto da comunidade das nações. Seu discurso na Liga das Nações, em junho de 1936, sobre a guerra em geral e sobre a invasão da Etiópia pela Itália (1935), é considerado um dos mais belos e coerentes pronunciados por um líder político (o país havia sido admitido na Liga das Nações em 1923, logo após abolir a escravatura). Selassie também deu a Etiópia a primeira constituição de sua história, em 1931. A invasão da Etiópia pela Itália em 1935 foi uma traição dos acordos celebrados entres esses países no ano de 1928. Também a Liga das Nações não fez sua parte, numa atitude muito semelhante àquela adotada pela Inglaterra e pela França em face a invasão alemã na Tchecoslováquia — com a diferença de que o país invadido não pertencia à Europa, e sim à esquecida África. Benito Mussolini recebeu uma condenação formal da liga, mas foi encorajado pela falta de atitudes desta para com seu ato injustificável. A invasão deflagrou a Segunda Guerra Ítalo-Etíope. Em 1936 Selassie se viu obrigado a se retirar para o exílio na Inglaterra, deixando o posto de imperador. Exílio thumb|right|200px|Selassie em visita a [[Washington D.C. (1963).]] A Itália estabeleceu um governo na Etiópia e tentou controlar os movimentos de resistência através de massacres e segregação. Selassie tentava angariar simpatia pelo seu país, e só veio a consegui-lo quando a Itália se aliou, na Segunda Guerra Mundial, à Alemanha. Com o apoio da Inglaterra, mas contando essencialmente com forças de resistência etíopes e norte-africanas, Selassie retoma Adis Abeba em 5 de maio de 1941. Aos poucos conseguiu afastar-se da influência britânica, mas ao mesmo tempo vem do exílio com novas ideias inspiradas na evolução da Inglaterra. O segundo império Com a derrota da Itália na frente etíope, já durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Haile Selassie reassumiu o império. Havia tensões na Eritréia, que não se identificava com o restante da Etiópia e rejeitava a soberania desta. Selassie promove a reforma e recuperação da Etiópia, devastada pela guerra. Institui um imposto progressivo sobre a propriedade de terras. Em 1955 é promulgada uma nova constituição etíope, que institui, entre outras medidas, o voto universal, mas também concentra bastante o poder nas mãos do imperador. Enquanto em missão diplomática no Brasil, em 1960, Haile Selassie sofreu uma tentativa de golpe, organizada e dirigida por Germane Neway que não teve sucesso, mas polarizou a Etiópia e preparou caminho para um segundo golpe alguns anos depois. Em 1963, Selassie participou da criação da Organização da Unidade Africana. O golpe militar O país enfrentou anos difíceis no início da década de 1970. A grande fome de 1972–1973 agravou a contestação ao governo imperial, somando-se aos problemas políticos e à corrupção. Em 12 de janeiro de 1974 registrou-se uma rebelião militar contra Selassie. Em junho, um grupo de cerca de 120 comandantes militares, formalmente fiéis ao imperador, formou um comitê para exercer o governo. Em 27 de setembro Selassie foi deposto por um golpe militar de inspiração marxista, que instituiu um Conselho Provisório de Administração Militar. Preso pelo novo governo, Selassié veio a falecer em 27 de agosto de 1975, oficialmente por complicações decorrentes de uma operação da próstata. Essa versão é contestada por seus apoiadores e familiares, que entendem que o ex-imperador foi assassinado em sua cama . Em 1991, após a queda de Mengistu Haile Mariam, foi revelado que os restos mortais de Selassié tinham sido conservados no porão do palácio presidencial. Finalmente, em 5 de novembro de 2000, receberam um funeral da Igreja Ortodoxa Etíope digno, sendo sepultados. A família do cantor Bob Marley esteve presente na cerimônia. Legado É reconhecida a influência que Haile Selassie teve sobre o movimento negro, em especial em lideranças do movimento negro, como Martin Luther King e Nelson Mandela. Além disso, Selassie é encarado como um messias por parte de um movimento religioso de origem jamaicana, o rastafarianismo, que crê que Haile Selassie vive, conduzirá os negros de volta à África, e é Deus Vivo. Discurso de Selassie na Liga das Nações em 1936 Reflexo Esse discurso serviu de inspiração para a canção "War", um dos maiores clássicos do cantor de reggae jamaicano Bob Marley. No Brasil Na visita de Haile Selassie ao Brasil estourou um golpe de Estado em Adis Abeba; o embaixador Edmundo Barbosa da Silva, secretário-geral do Itamaraty, foi encarregado de transmitir ao imperador a notícia do golpe e levou-o ao aeroporto. Na ocasião, ouviu dele a garantia de que voltaria a seu país e debelaria a insurreição "sem derramar uma gota de sangue". De fato, assim procedeu: mandou executar todos os rebelados na forca.Ribeiro, Guilherme Luiz Leite. Os bastidores da diplomacia Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 2007, p. 389. Em Portugal Selassie foi agraciado com a Grã-Cruz da Ordem Militar da Torre e Espada, do Valor, Lealdade e Mérito a 28 de Outubro de 1925,http://www.ordens.presidencia.pt/ realizou uma visita de estado a Portugal em 1957 e foi agraciado com a Grã-Cruz da Banda das Três Ordens a 31 de Agosto de 1959.http://www.ordens.presidencia.pt/ Categoria:Políticos da Etiópia Categoria:Imperadores da Etiópia Categoria:Pessoas proclamadas messias Categoria:Pessoas deificadas Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Jarreteira Categoria:Grã-Cruzes da Ordem Militar da Torre e Espada, do Valor, Lealdade e Mérito Categoria:Grã-Cruzes da Banda das Três Ordens af:Haile Selassie am:ቀዳማዊ ኃይለ ሥላሴ an:Haile Selassie ar:هايله سيلاسي الأول arz:هيلا سيلاسى ast:Haile Selassie az:Hayle Selassi bat-smg:Haile Selasėjė I be:Хайле Селасіе I bg:Хайле Селасие br:Haile Selassie Iañ bs:Haile Selassie ca:Haile Selassie cs:Haile Selassie I. cy:Haile Selassie da:Haile Selassie de:Haile Selassie el:Χαϊλέ Σελασιέ Α' en:Haile Selassie I eo:Haile Selassie es:Haile Selassie et:Haile Selassie I eu:Haile Selassie fa:هایله سلاسی fi:Haile Selassie fr:Haïlé Sélassié Ier gl:Haile Selassie he:היילה סלאסי, קיסר אתיופיה hr:Haile Selasije hu:I. Hailé Szelasszié etióp császár id:Haile Selassie I dari Ethiopia io:Haile Selassie is:Haile Selassie it:Hailé Selassié ja:ハイレ・セラシエ1世 jv:Haile Selassie ka:ჰაილე სელასიე I ko:하일레 셀라시에 1세 la:Haile Selassie lad:Haile Selassie lb:Haile Selassie I. vun Ethiopien lt:Haile Selasie lv:Haile Selasije I mk:Хајле Селасие mn:I Хайле Селассие mr:हेल सिलासी nds:Haile Selassie nl:Haile Selassie nn:Haile Selassie I av Etiopia no:Haile Selassie I av Etiopia pl:Haile Selassie I qu:Hailé Selassié I ro:Haile Selassie I al Etiopiei ru:Хайле Селассие I sh:Haile Selasije simple:Haile Selassie I of Ethiopia sk:Hajilä Sillase sl:Haile Selassie I. so:Xayla Siilaasi sr:Хајле Селасије sv:Haile Selassie sw:Haile Selassie ta:முதலாம் ஹைலி செலாசி th:สมเด็จพระจักรพรรดิเฮลี เซลาสซีที่ 1 แห่งเอธิโอเปีย tl:Haile Selassie I ng Etiyopiya tr:Haile Selassie uk:Хайле Селассіє I ur:ہائلی سلاسی vec:Haile Selassie war:Haile Selassie I yo:Haile Selassie 1k zh:海尔·塞拉西一世